<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Interesting Little Relationship by divcon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27060577">An Interesting Little Relationship</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/divcon/pseuds/divcon'>divcon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Julie and The Phantoms (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:15:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27060577</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/divcon/pseuds/divcon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I fell in love with this show and all of the characters but Luke and Julie just had something special.  So this is just something to tide me over until Netflix announce another season.</p><p>What is Covington up to? Can the boys stop him? is there a future for Luke and Julie and if so, what does it look like?</p><p>Sorry, bad summary but I hope you like.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>julie and luke - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>170</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter One</p><p>Julie lay on her bed and looked up at the ceiling.  What the hell had happened last night?  She had been able to touch Luke and the boys.  And that strange glowing?  Julie didn’t know why the boys hadn’t crossed over but she was glad that they hadn’t.  She cared about all of them, and if she was honest with herself, she cared about Luke just a little bit more than the others.  One moment in particular kept replaying in her mind. The moment after Luke had told her that they didn’t want to make music if they weren’t making it with her and she’d hugged him. He had said that he had no regrets and she hadn’t been able to stop herself.  She hadn’t even thought about it.  By all rights, she should have gone right through him and landed on the floor but she hadn’t.  He had caught her and held on tight.  Once they both realized what was happening, she had reached out to touch his face.  She felt her heart beat faster but then he’d touched her and it felt like her heart stopped.  He had said that he felt stronger.  There were so many questions, they would work it out together but first she had to try to work out what to do with her feelings for Luke.  Growling in frustration, she grabbed a pillow, put it over her head and screamed into it.  </p><p>Not only had she had all of those questions buzzing around in her mind but as soon as she had come back into the house, Carlos had cornered her and told her that he knew about the boys.  That he had found the cd which of course had a picture of the band with the tour date of 1995.  He had done exactly as Julie had done when she’d first met them.  He had done a Google search and found out everything.  Julie explained as best as she could and then made him promise to keep it quiet.  Carlos had nodded and told her that hers and the boys’ secret were safe with him.  When she had finally gotten to bed, her dreams had been about the show at the Orpheum as well as everything that had happened since.  Now she had to get ready, life was moving forward and she had to figure out what that was going to look like.</p><p>Luke was resting on the couch and even though he had his arm thrown over his eyes, he could feel his friends watching him.  Lowering his arm, he turned to look at them. Reggie was leaning on the piano, with his face cupped in his hands and Alex was standing beside him.  They were staring at him.</p><p>“What?” he asked as he swung his legs off the couch.</p><p>Alex and Reggie looked at each other before Reggie spoke.</p><p>“Um, that was pretty intense last night.”</p><p>“Yeah it was.  I’m still trying to figure out what happened to us.  What do you think that glow meant?”</p><p>“That is an interesting question but it’s also not what I was talking about.  You and Julie, that was what I was talking about.  I mean, we…” he looked at Alex before continuing, “knew that something was going on but dude, that was intense.  The way she touched you and then you touched her.  I was touched just watching it.”</p><p>Luke just looked at his friends.  He didn’t know where to begin.  What he felt for Julie was something he’d never felt before, not even when he was alive.  Sure, there had been girls from school and then the girls who had come to see them perform.  But Julie, it was so much more.  He didn’t know if he wanted to talk to anyone about it.  He shrugged his shoulder and dropped back down onto the couch. </p><p>“I don’t know,” he said in frustration, deciding that talking to his friends wasn’t such a bad idea. “It’s stupid, I’m a freaking ghost.”</p><p>“Ah yes, we are aware,” replied Alex, “so, what are you going to do?”</p><p>“Didn’t you just hear me, I DON’T KNOW.”</p><p>Jumping off the couch, he started to walk around the room, running his hands through his hair.  He couldn’t expect Julie to be interested in him.  There was nothing that could come from it.  He had been right when he’d told her that they had an interesting relationship.  </p><p>“Have you told her?” Alex asked him quietly.</p><p>“I won’t do that to her.  She’s sixteen; I can’t expect her to be tied to me.  I know that nothing can come from this.  Plus I’m way too old for her. And, oh yeah, I’M A GHOST!”</p><p>Reggie waved him off, telling him that he was only seventeen, well eighteen and that wasn’t such a huge age difference.  Luke looked at him, shaking his head.</p><p>“Reggie, I died at seventeen.  We’ve been dead for twenty five years.  That makes me….” Luke did the calculations in his mind, “damn, I’m in my forties.  Way too old.”</p><p>Reggie opened his mouth but Alex put a hand on his shoulder and shook his head before taking a step towards Luke.</p><p>“OK, true.  If we had lived, we would be old but we didn’t.  You are still young, young enough to be with Julie if that is what you both want.  Yeah, the ghost thing is something that you both need to talk about.  But Luke, don’t deny what you are feeling and I believe that Julie feels the same way.  I’ve seen the way that you two look at each other and not just when you sing.  You both look away before the other sees but it’s there mate.”</p><p>Luke sat back and looked at both of his friends with hope rising in his chest.  Could they figure this thing out?  He looked outside, seeing the sun shining and he wondered if he should go and talk to Julie.  Glancing back at the others he smiled at their encouragement, they told him to go now, to talk to Julie before it got too late.  Nodding, he found himself standing outside of Julie’s bedroom door.  Looking around to make sure that neither Carlos nor Ray would hear, he raised his hand and knocked on the door.  When Julie didn’t answer, he popped his head through the door.  Sure enough, the room was empty.  </p><p>He then heard the front door bell and Julie answering it.  Poofing downstairs, he watched as Nick gave Julie some flowers.  He didn’t mean to eavesdrop and he wished he hadn’t because as soon as Julie invited Nick in, he told her how happy he was for her, how her show had been amazing and then he asked her if he could take her out for a coffee or something.  Luke closed his eyes as he realized that he had left it too late.  Nick was more suited for Julie, as much as he hated to admit it.  Luke poofed out and landed back on the couch in the studio letting his head fall backwards.  Alex and Reggie looked at their friend, knowing that something had gone wrong.</p><p>Julie looked at Nick, trying to figure out why he was asking her out again.  She had already turned him down and now she had to do it all over again.  She couldn’t believe that this was happening.  She had liked Nick for so long and now, when he liked her, she was in love with Luke, a freaking ghost.  But it was what it was.  She didn’t want to give Nick any false hope so she took a deep breath before she spoke.</p><p>“Nick, you are sweet and thanks for your support but I told you before that I like someone else and I don’t think that we should go out on a date.”</p><p>“I know Julie, but how about one friend taking another friend out for a celebratory drink?”</p><p>Julie looked at him, and she could see that he honestly meant what he was saying.  She could be friends with him.  Nodding her head, she asked him to wait a sec while she grabbed her purse.  As soon as she had that and after she told her dad where they were going, they headed out the door.</p><p>Caleb smirked as he watched Julie walk away from him.  He’d probed this young man’s mind, looking for answers and clues to what Julie had said about the boys.  All he could see was that everyone seemed to believe that stupid story about them being holograms.  Lifers could be extremely gullible at times.  He could feel Nick fighting him, trying to gain control of his body but Caleb just pushed him further down.  Nick was no competition for him.  He’d been a ghost for longer than this kid had been alive and as long as he needed this body, he would use it.  He didn’t care if he left it damaged after he had finished with it.  He needed those boys to be under his control, he would not let them stay out there with the power that they had.  As Julie walked back towards him, he watched her and he knew that she had something to do with the boys power and he was going to use her to get to it.</p><p>Luke stepped through the studio doors and watched as Julie and Nick left the house.  It broke his heart to see it but it only reinforced his decision to step out of the way and to let Julie have a normal life with a living boyfriend, not a ghost one.  He needed to get out of here, so he poofed over to see his parents.  Alex and Reggie looked at each other after seeing Luke disappear.  Could they fixed things like they had before or should they stay out of it and let the two of them work it out together?</p><p>“Carlos, have you heard from your sister?”</p><p>“No, not since this morning.”</p><p>Ray looked at his phone again, checking the time.  It wasn’t like Julie to not at least text if she was going to be gone for this long. Dialing Flynn’s number, he waited for her to pick up and then asked her if Julie was at her place. Flynn told him that she hadn’t seen or heard from her since the show the previous night.  Ray thanked her and hung up.  Now he was worried.  If anyone would know where Julie was it would be Flynn.  Walking around the room, he kept glancing at his phone, hoping that something would appear.  He was so preoccupied that he didn’t see Carlos come downstairs.</p><p>“Dad, what’s going on?  Where’s Julie?”</p><p>“I’m not sure son.  I haven’t seen her since she left with Nick earlier today and she hasn’t contacted anyone since.  If she isn’t back in time for dinner……..”</p><p>Carlos looked at his dad, worry showing in his own eyes.  He had to do something.  He couldn’t just wait around for his sister to show up.  He told his dad that he would be back in a moment and he bolted out of the front door and went directly to the studio.  He may not be able to see the boys from the band but he was fairly certain that they would be in there.  He would ask for them to help look for Julie.  He assumed that they would be able to get around quicker than him and his dad.</p><p>Reggie looked up in shock as the studio doors flew open and Carlos came running in.  He was calling out for them.  Reggie knew that he wouldn’t be able to see him but he stood up anyway and went to stand in front of Carlos.</p><p>“What is it little man?”</p><p>Carlos leapt back in shock, staring into Reggie’s eyes, or at least that was what it looked like to Reggie.  They stood facing each other for a moment before Carlos reached out and stuck his hand through Reggie’s chest.</p><p>“Cool” he whispered.  “You really are here.”</p><p>“You can see me?”</p><p>“Yep and hear you.  Where are the other guys?”</p><p>“Hang on.  How can you see and hear me?  Only Julie can do that.  And other ghosts as well.  Oh and anyone at the Hollywood Ghost Club. But regular people can’t see us.”</p><p>“I don’t know and I don’t really have the time to discuss it right now.  Where are the other guys?”</p><p>“Alex is with Willie and as for Luke, I don’t know. Why?”</p><p>Carlos told him all about Julie being missing, or at least not contactable for the whole day which was so not like Julie.  He explained how no one had heard from her since this morning when she left with Nick.  Reggie listened, nodding his head and asking questions when he needed to.  Finally he had all the information that Carlos had and he told the little dude to wait whilst he poofed out to find the other two boys.  Minutes later Reggie, Alex and Luke all appeared out of thin air in front of Carlos who just took two steps back, shaking his head from side to side.  He knew that the guys were ghosts and had set up in the studio but knowing and seeing were two different things.  Taking a deep breath he walked up to the boys and started to talk.  He told them everything that he had already told the first guy and then asked them to help look for his sister.</p><p>“Did you hear where Nick was going to take Julie this morning?”  Alex asked Luke.  Luke shook his head and said that as soon as Nick asked her he had taken off and poofed back here.  Frustrated beyond belief, Luke ran his hands through his hair and turned to Carlos.  He asked him if Julie had a favourite place to go. Carlos thought for a moment and then told him that the best person to ask would be Flynn and that he would call her straight away.  The boys waited impatiently while Carlos talked to Julie’s best friend.  When he ended the call Luke jumped in straight away and asked him what she had said.  Carlos told them that the one place that they both would go to was a little café about ten minutes away.</p><p>“What’s the name and where is it exactly?  We need to know so we know where to poof.”</p><p>No sooner had Carlos told them then Luke took off, not even waiting for his friends.  He was so worried about Julie.  He knew that something was wrong, he couldn’t explain how but he just knew it.  Poofing in just outside the café he looked in through the window and was just walking through the wall when Reggie and Alex turned up.  The three of them looked all through the café, not only the front but the rest rooms and the kitchen.  It was only as they were about to give up and leave that Reggie noticed something on the floor behind the front door. As he bent down to get a closer look he called the other boys over.</p><p>“Is that Julie’s purse?”</p><p>Luke pushed him out of the way and focused on the spot that Reggie was pointing at.  Sure enough it was Julie’s purse and it caused his heart to stop, if it were actually beating in the first place.  Something was wrong.  Julie would not leave that behind and even if she did by accident it wouldn’t be behind the front door.  Someone had taken Julie and he knew exactly who it was.</p><p>“Covington has her.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for the Kudos guys.  I hope that means that you like it.  I hope this chapter is to your liking.  Please leave a comment if you do enjoy it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CHAPTER TWO</p><p>Julie sat opposite Nick and she knew that something was wrong.  Nick just didn’t seem like himself.  At first she put it down to the awkwardness that was between them after she rebuffed him again but now she wasn’t so sure.  They had only been at the café for about ten minutes when Nick started saying that there was somewhere that he wanted to take her.  When she asked what it was, he had told her that it was a surprise but that she would love it.  Even when she said that she should really be heading home, he kept on insisting and it was making Julie feel really uncomfortable.  Deciding that she had had enough, that she wanted to go and talk to the boys about everything that had happened last night, she thanked Nick for the drink but said that she had to leave.  Nick looked angry for a moment and that made Julie pause but she stood up anyway and grabbed her purse before heading to the door.  As she passed Nick she could have sworn that he said that he wouldn’t let her leave that easily but decided that she must have imagined it.  Before she could reach the door, Nick grabbed her elbow and told her that she had to come with him.</p><p>“Nick!  You’re hurting me.  Let me go.”</p><p>Nick kept a firm grip on her elbow, even tightening his hand and little and Julie tried to pull her arm away from him.  They were in a crowded café, all she had to do was make a scene and she was just about to.</p><p>“Make a sound or cause a scene and you won’t like the consequences.”</p><p>Julie looked over at him and realized that he was serious.  And that just wasn’t like Nick.  She decided to take the direct route.  She asked him why he was doing this.  Was it because she said that she wouldn’t go on a date with him?</p><p>“Why would I care if you went on a date with this scrawny young man?”</p><p>Julie stopped dead in tracks and looked over at Nick with a sick feeling.  She was right, there was something wrong with him and she had a feeling that it had to do with a ghost.  She had seen too many shows that showed ghosts possessing humans so that they could use their bodies.  Was that what was going on?  She knew it wasn’t one of the boys, they would never do that.  So it only left one possibility.</p><p>“You’re Caleb aren’t you?”</p><p>Caleb looked over at her with Nick’s dead eyes and a creepy smile on his lips.  Slowly he nodded his head.  </p><p>“You are a smart one aren’t you?  And now you are going to help me figure out where the boys got their powers from and how I’m going to take it from them.”</p><p>He pulled her towards the door and her purse slipped from her hands and landed next to the door just as she was pushed through it.</p><p>“What do you mean?  Why do you think it’s Covington?  She was with Nick.”</p><p>Luke looked at Reggie and Alex and he didn’t know what to say.  He didn’t know how to explain that he just knew what he knew.  He could feel it.</p><p>“It doesn’t matter right now.  We have to tell Carlos that she was here and figure out how to tell her dad without making Carlos look crazy.  Let’s go.” </p><p>He poofed away and headed straight back to Julie’s house.  He landed in the studio and Carlos was there but he wasn’t alone.  Flynn was with him and she screamed when he suddenly appeared in front of her.  Seconds later she screamed again when Reggie and Alex turned up causing Alex to scream a little as well.  None of the boys were used to anyone other than Julie being able to see them.  Reggie had told them about Carlos but now Flynn too.</p><p>“How can you see us?”  Reggie asked in bewilderment.  </p><p>“I-I-I don’t know,” Flynn stumbled with her words as she watched the boys.  Shaking her head, she continued, “We can figure it out later.  For now we have to figure out what’s happened to Julie.  She isn’t answering any of my calls or texts and that just isn’t like her.”</p><p>“That’s because she doesn’t have her phone with her. “  Alex said.  “We found it at the café you told us about but neither Julie nor Nick was there and her bag was behind the door.”</p><p>“OK, that’s not right.  We need to tell her dad what you guys found.”</p><p>“And how do we do that.  Remember, he doesn’t know about us.  We need to find another way.”</p><p>“Easy, I’ll tell him that I went there looking for her before I came over here.  But first, I need to get her bag. You have to show me where it is.  Let’s go.”</p><p>The boys stayed with Flynn and when they arrived at the café they showed her where they saw Julie’s bag.  After picking it up, they all went back to the Molina house.  Flynn didn’t even bother to knock on the front door.  She never did.  The Molina’s were like family to her and now she had to get Mr. Molina to call the police so that they could start looking for Julie.  Luke watched at Flynn and Ray sat side by side as he called the police and filled them in on everything that they knew.  When he ended the call, he told the kids that an officer was coming over to talk to them all.</p><p>Caleb watched Julie as she sat and glared at him.  He found it amusing that this little girl thought she could beat him.  He was surprised that she had held up this long.  It had been nearly 12 hours since he had taken her and brought her to his club.  But now he had to go and perform.  He couldn’t allow anyone to come looking for him and find this girl.  He also had to find somewhere to store this boy’s body once he left him. He could hardly sing while wearing this skin suit.  Realizing that the safest place to leave him in was this very room, along with Julie as no one would ever dare enter his office without his permission.  He left the body and watched as he fell to the floor without even opening his eyes.  Julie started to scream but he just turned to her and told her to be quiet.  She looked over at him with disgust written all over his face and Caleb just laughed at her.  He tied up the young man and gagged him before turning to Julie and after making sure that she was tied up securely, he reached over and gagged her before he left the room.</p><p>Julie frantically looked around the room as soon as the door shut.  She had to get out of here.  She now knew what that pyscho wanted.  He was going to use her to get the boys or at least their power.  He had not physically hurt her, yet.  But she could tell that he would if she didn’t tell him soon what she knew which was not much, if anything.  None of them knew how any of this had happened.  At least he didn’t know about what had happened last night, not all of it anyway.  Somehow he knew that the boys were still here and that his stamp had disappeared without “killing” them and he also knew that they hadn’t crossed over and it had made him extremely mad when she wouldn’t tell him anything but she was so scared and she knew that she had to get out of here.  She tried to move her arms but they were so securely tied that she could hardly move them let alone get free.  Looking over at Nick, she felt tears fall on her cheek.  He had done nothing to deserve this and she didn’t know if he was even all right.  All she could do was prayer that he would be and that he wouldn’t remember any of this.  </p><p>Julie didn’t know how much time had passed but when she heard the music stop she really started to panic.  She knew that Caleb would be coming back and she didn’t know what he was going to do to her.  She hadn’t managed to loosen the binding on her wrists but they were still too tight.  Nick still hadn’t moved and she was actually starting to cry but she didn’t want Caleb to see her like this so she wiped her face on her shoulders to try to dry them and then looked up with determination.  She had to be strong for the boys.  As soon as she thought about the boys the more she tried to get free.  She needed to get back to them; she had to keep them safe.  Caleb was not getting his dirty, ghosty hands on them.  Thinking about the boys also made her think about last night.  Being able to touch them had been so weird but touching Luke had felt so right.  Closing her eyes, she thought about what she would say to Luke if she could see him right now.  It was almost like another prayer.</p><p>Luke was lying on Julie’s bed when he thought he heard her voice.  Sitting up abruptly, he scanned the room but didn’t see her.  Poofing downstairs, he looked over to the rest of the family who were all asleep on the couch.  Clearly Julie wasn’t here and when he asked Alex and Reggie they told him that she hadn’t come home.  Rubbing his eyes, he went back to lying on Julie’s bed.  Closing his eyes, he remembered last night and then he heard it again.</p><p>“Luke, I don’t know if you can hear me but I think you can.  Caleb has me and I’m scared.  He wants to know how you and I are connected, how you have so much power.  I don’t know and even if I did, I can’t tell him.  I don’t know exactly what he plans but I do know that it isn’t anything good and I can’t have you hurt or worse, taken from me.  I need you and the guys in my life.  You make my life have meaning.  You brought music back to me and I’m sure that mum sent you to me and I know that she would want me to help you now.  I just don’t know what to do.  Caleb has gone for now but I’m sure he is on his way back.  The music has stopped and that scares me even more.  I’m sorry Luke, I should have told you last night how much you mean to me and now I might not get the chance to do that.  I’m so sorry.”</p><p>Luke opened his eyes and could swear that he could hear Julie crying and it broke his heart.  He called out to Reggie and Alex and they appeared in front of him. </p><p>“Julie just spoke to me.”</p><p>“What are you talking about?  We didn’t hear her.”  Reggie said as he looked around the room. </p><p>“No Reggie, she wasn’t here.  She spoke to me……I don’t know ……in my mind.  I could hear her loud and clear.  I was right, Caleb has her and that means that the police are not going to find her.”</p><p> He looked over at them and told them exactly what had just happened.  Both of his friends looked at him as if he had lost his mind.  Alex asked him if perhaps, maybe he just wanted to hear Julie and then he made her “speak to him”.  When Luke denied it and said that he had just been laying on the bed when her voice had come to him.  Reggie sympathized with him but he still looked dubious and wondered if perhaps he just wanted to justify his theory that Caleb had Julie.  Frustrated, Luke yelled at the boys, saying that they were wrong.</p><p>“Please guys, trust me.  It was Julie.  She talked to me and she was scared and who the hell knows what Caleb is going to do to her."</p><p>Alex and Reggie still looked unsure but they nodded their heads and asked Luke to go over everything that Julie had said to him.  Luke decided to keep some of the personal stuff to himself but told them about what she said about Caleb wanting to know about their power and about how she thought he was coming back to her now that the music had stopped.</p><p>“Wait, what did you say?  What music?”  Reggie asked.</p><p>“I don’t know.  That was all she said, that the music had stopped.”</p><p>“You don’t think……”</p><p>“What Alex?  What are you thinking?”</p><p>“Do you think he took her to the Ghost Club?  Could that be the music that she was talking about?”</p><p>“Alex, you are a genius.  That has to be it.  Caleb would feel safe on his own home ground.  Let’s go.  We know where it is.  Let’s get Julie back.”</p><p>The three of them stood side by side and poofed together but seconds later they were back in Julie’s bedroom with surprised looks on their faces.  None of them could figure out what happened.  They never had problems poofing somewhere before so why now? Luke however wasn’t ready to give up.  He continued trying to get to the Hollywood Ghost Club and he was continually blocked and it was then that Luke figured out what was going on.</p><p>“He blocked us somehow.  He’s made it impossible for us to poof into his club.  We are going to have to find the lifers entrance and go in the old fashioned way.  Do either of you remember exactly where the door is?”</p><p>Both Alex and Reggie shook their heads.  They had never really seen the regular entrance but Alex had an idea where the hotel actually was but he knew that they would need help.  He told the boys that but then wondered if they should reach out to Willie and ask him for his help again.  </p><p>“Only if Caleb never finds out that he is helping us.  Julie wouldn’t want him to lose his soul.”</p><p>Alex looked at Luke and thanked him for his concern.  He then poofed out to find his friend and ask for his help again.  It took longer than Luke wanted for Alex to return but when he did, he had the answer that they needed.  Willie had told him exactly where the entrance was but he also warned Alex that Caleb would have it locked with magic and they may not be able to get in that way either.  He had told him that he would poof over and do some reconnaissance before they left.  He made Alex promise to wait to hear from him before he and the boys went to the club.  Making Luke honor that promise was hard but he did manage to keep his friend at the house until Willie appeared about half an hour later.  The boys immediately started to ask questions.  Lots of questions and all at once.  Willie held up his hands and waited for them to stop.  When they did, he told them what he’d found.</p><p>Whilst he hadn’t seen Julie he also hadn’t been able to search every room but the fact the Caleb had ended the show early was a sure sign that he was up to something.  He NEVER closed the show early.  He was able to confirm that the front entrance had been sealed magically and he wasn’t sure if they would be able to get in that way.  But Luke told him that they didn’t have any other option.  They had to get Julie, who knew what Caleb was going to do to her.  They had to go now.  Everyone agreed and they poofed out.  When they arrived at the hotel, Willie was with them.</p><p>“You shouldn’t be with us Willie.  Caleb owns your soul.  You have to go.”  Alex begged </p><p>“Alex is right Willie.  Julie wouldn’t want you to risk your life for her.  Thank you for all of your help but please go.  We will be fine.”</p><p>Willie looked at the boys and told them that he wasn’t running away this time.  He had been tied to Caleb for too long and he had seen him trick too many people into joining his club and he had stood by and done nothing but not anymore.  Alex had shown him that Caleb might have control of his soul for now; he didn’t have his heart or his conscious. He had to make a stand.  Be the man that Alex deserved.  He looked over at Alex and took his hand, pulling him closer before planting a quick, soft kiss on his lips.  Alex opened his tear filled eyes wide and brought his free hand up to his mouth and ran his fingers over his lips, trying to feel the kiss.  That was the first time he’d been kissed by a guy.  Sure, he had fancied and fantasized about kissing a guy at school back in the day but that guy had been straight and Alex hadn’t really come out to everyone.  The boys had known but not many other people.  But this, this felt right.  Even with everything that was going on around them, the connection he had with Willie was strong and he didn’t want to lose him.</p><p>“Willie, please, for me, stay out here.  Or better yet, go home.  I love that you want to stand up to Caleb but what you have already done tonight is enough.  Let us do this.  We will figure out how to get your soul back and then we can all go after Covington, together.”</p><p>Reggie and Luke nodded in agreement, telling Willie that they agreed with Alex and if this didn’t work they may call on him again.  Reluctantly Willie agreed to go, for now but that they were to come and get him immediately if they needed him.  He leant in and gave Alex another kiss, this time a little longer before telling him to be careful.  He then poofed away and the three boys turned as one to face the hotel.  They would be getting Julie back no matter what.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for your support in this story.  I hope you guys are still enjoying it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CHAPTER THREE</p><p>Julie watched as Caleb came into the room, closing the door behind hm.  He glanced briefly at Nick who was still lying unconscious on the floor.  Julie flinched as Caleb reached her and leant in close.  He looked so calm, so smug.  She hated that she could feel him.  He had made himself corporeal somehow and it creeped her out.  She had to figure out how to get out of here.  </p><p>Caleb watched Julie as he entered the room.  He had thought that he would be able to break her, get the information that he needed.  But no, she was stubbornly quiet, claiming that she knew nothing but he didn’t believe her.  She and the boys must have discussed why they appeared to her and how, when they performed with her, everyone could see them.  Apart from here, at the Ghost Club, he hadn’t heard of that ever happening.  Turning his back on Julie, he reached for a chair and sat down in front of her.</p><p>“Let’s go over this again Julie.  Why can the band be seen whenever they play with you?  You have to have figured it out by now.  Trust me; you are not going anywhere until I get the answers I want.  And no one is coming for you.  Even if they figure out where you are, I’ve made sure that they won’t get in.”</p><p>“I’ve already told you, I DON’T KNOW.  They just showed up one night and it wasn’t until I played at school one day and they just appeared on the stage.  At first, I thought only l could see them like at home but then we noticed the crowd.  It seemed that they could see the boys too.  We were all surprised.  And none of us know why.  I can’t tell you something that I don’t know.”</p><p>Caleb sat back and watched her, as he felt his anger growing.  This girl held all the power at the moment and he didn’t like that and he certainly couldn’t let her know that that was the case.  He had to keep her scared, had to keep the upper hand.  </p><p>“You do understand that I am being very nice, for the moment, but if you continue to defy me, I may just use you like I used that young man over there.  If I possess you, I can just search your mind at will.  Actually, come to think of it, that might just be the easiest course of action.  That way I can find out everything that you know, without having to put up with listening to you.”</p><p>Julie pushed back further into the chair, trying to get as far away from Caleb as possible.  If he did that she knew that he would destroy her and he would also find out about last night.  About everything that had happened.  She didn’t want the last thing that she did be something that would lead to the end of the boys and she really didn’t want to leave her family.  She watched as Caleb stood up and came closer.  He reached out his hands to cup her face and her eyes grew larger as he leant even closer to her until his nose was practically touching hers.  Only then did she close her eyes and pray.  She asked for help, from Luke, from Alex, from Reggie, from God even from her mom.  She didn’t want to die because she knew that she had no unfinished business and she wouldn’t hang around like the boys had.  She heard Caleb tell her not to struggle but that caused her to struggle even more.  She moved her head from side to side but he only tightened his grip on her face.  Just as she felt something weird enter her mouth she also felt a heat encircle her body and she felt a sense of calm overcome her.  </p><p>The next thing she knew, Caleb let out a yell and she felt his hands fall away from her face.  Opening her eyes, she looked up and saw that he had taken several steps back and was looking at her with a shocked expression on his face.</p><p>“How?  How is this possible?  You shouldn’t be able to reject me.  You are nothing, a young girl.  A lifer with no power.  How is it you can stop me?”</p><p>Julie looked at him mystified.  She had no idea what had just happened.  And then all of a sudden she heard a familiar voice inside her head telling her to hang on, that help was on the way.  Julie started to tear up upon hearing that voice.  How could it be happening?  What did it mean?  All that she knew was that somehow she wasn’t possessed and she now knew that she wasn’t alone.  She felt hope for the first time since arriving at this damn place.  Seeing Caleb look so scared was a bonus.  It meant that he didn’t know what was happening either and for once she had him on the back foot even though she hadn’t actually done anything.  And then she heard the voice again.  </p><p>“They’re on their way.  Stay strong, you will make it out.  I will stay with you.”</p><p>Shaking her head, she could feel the tears fall but with her hands tied, she couldn’t wipe them away.  It had been a year since she had heard that voice but now it filled her will light and hope and love and she knew that Caleb would not be able to touch her because he mother was here and she would protect her no matter what.  </p><p>Luke looked up at the building, it certainly looked deserted from here and he was doubtful about how he would get in.  He just knew that he had to.  Julie was inside and he needed to stop Caleb from whatever the hell it was that he was doing.  Before leaving, Willie had told them exactly where Caleb’s office was as he suspected that that was where he would be holding Julie.  The three boys looked at each other for a moment before they made their way to the front entrance.  The door itself was covered with wood, completely sealing the hotel.  The boys tried to just poof in once more, to make sure that they couldn’t enter that way and when they were forced back, they had their answer.  Standing side by side, Luke looked at his friends, not knowing if they would actually make it through this when all of a sudden, a bright warm light surrounded them and a woman appeared in front of them.  A woman that they had all seen before.  They stood there staring at her, not saying a word.  Reggie was the first to speak.</p><p>“Hey, I remember you.  You were working at the Orpheum the night we died.  You look a little older but it’s you, right?”</p><p>“Yes Reggie, it’s me.  My name is Rose and I am here to help you save my daughter.”</p><p>Their jaws all dropped and they were struck silent for even longer as they processed what she had just said to them.  This was Julie’s mum and she knew them from 1995.  Alex was the first to recover this time and he asked her if she had sent them to Julie?  Rose shook her head and told them that she didn’t actually have the power to do that, but she had prayed that they would be able to help her daughter and that someone must have been listening to her and had sent them to Julie.  Luke stood there and tried to understand that he was now talking to Julie’s mum and that she was going to help them to help Julie.</p><p>“If you didn’t have the power to send us to Julie, how can you help us now?”</p><p>“I’m not sure Luke; I just know that I can help you.  It’s an inner sense that I have.  It is guiding me to help you.  I helped Julie earlier by stopping Caleb from possessing her like he did to her friend earlier today.  It seems that the powers that be don’t want Caleb getting any more power than he already has.  He can’t get your power, they definitely don’t want that.”</p><p>“But what is my power?  And why do I have it?  Why do we have it?”</p><p>“I don’t know the answer to that Luke.  I just know that for now, I am here to help you all.”</p><p>“And after that, do you get to stay like we seem to have?”  Alex asked softly.</p><p>Rose shook her head and told them that she didn’t think so.  With a shake of her head, she told them that she was only here to make sure that Julie could move forward and with all that the boys had done for her and as soon as they defeated Caleb, Julie would be able to do that and then she could move on herself knowing that her daughter was on the right path again.</p><p>“What about Ray and Carlos?”  Reggie asked.</p><p>Rose turned to him with a sad smile on her face and tears in her eyes.  She told them that she had been watching them as well and she knew that her two strong men had kept her in their hearts but had also taken steps to keep moving in life.  Julie, being her daughter as well as sharing her love for music had been hit the hardest by her death and she had been the one that Rose had been most concerned about.</p><p>“However, with you boys in her life, I know that she is going to be OK.  But for now, let’s get my daughter out of here and get her home where she belongs and then we can work out what to do with Covington.”</p><p>“There’s just one problem.  We can’t get in.  Looks like Covington has protected the hotel from us.  We’ve tried poofing in but it doesn’t work.”</p><p>Rose told them that that was where she came in.  Reaching out, she told the boys that she would lead them through the spell and get them inside.  Once there, it would be up to them to find and rescue Julie.  Rose would act as a distraction to lure Caleb away from her daughter.</p><p>“Getting out will be easy, the spell is only to keep you from getting in.  I’m trusting you boys to save my daughter.”</p><p>All three boys nodded their heads and told her that she could trust them.  They joined hands and were surrounded by a similar glow that had surrounded them the night before and with Rose’s guidance, they simple walked through the front door.  As soon as they were in the foyer, Rose let her hands drop and pointed up the stairs, telling the boys where to go before she poofed away to confront Covington.</p><p>Ray walked back and forth in front of the couch.  It had been hours since the cops had been and taken their statements and they still hadn’t heard anything more.  Carlos and Flynn sat on the couch, whispering to each other and Tia was in the kitchen making more coffee.  He didn’t know what to do, he didn’t know where Julie was and he was scared.  He stopped his pacing when there was a knock on the door.  He opened it quickly, hoping to see the police but instead it was Trevor Wilson standing there.  </p><p>“Hey Ray, I was wondering if I could talk to Julie?”</p><p>“Hey Trevor, I’m sorry but Julie isn’t here right now.  Actually, she’s been missing all day.”</p><p>“Man, I’m sorry.  Is there anything that I can do?”</p><p>Ray told him that there wasn’t anything he could do at the moment but he thanked him for the offer and said that when Julie did return home, he would get her to call him.  Trevor nodded his head and once again offered to help in any way he could and then he left.  He needed to talk to her about the band and how the hell his three friends were her new band mates.  He knew that it should be impossible but he had seen them with his own eyes.  It had definitely been Luke, Alex and Reggie but he also knew that they had died 25 years ago.  They were certainly not holograms, but he didn’t want to believe that they were ghosts.  He didn’t believe in ghosts.  Although he had had that encounter at his house a few weeks ago and it couldn’t be a coincidence.  Bobby had been written on the mirror.  Was it the boys?  Had they been in his house?  He would just have to wait a little longer to get the answers that he was after.  Ray watched as Trevor walked away and he just shook his head.  He couldn’t figure out why he would have come over.  Deciding that there were more important things to think about he turned away from the window and headed into the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee before he returned to his pacing, waiting for news.</p><p>Julie sat and waited to hear from her mum again but she heard nothing more.  Keeping an eye on Caleb, she tried to figure out what the hell was going on.  She had never expected to hear her mum.  She had sent the boys to her instead of coming herself so why was she here now?  Julie was desperate to see her mum but she couldn’t even hear her anymore.  Julie wondered if she was still even here or if she had only come to help her when Caleb had tried to possess her.  Just as she was starting to tear up again, she saw Nick move and heard him moan.  Glancing quickly at Caleb to see if he had heard Nick too.  He didn’t seem to be paying much attention to either of them at the moment; he was pacing the room talking to himself.  Julie tried to get Nick’s attention.</p><p>“Nick, can you hear me?”</p><p>Nick moaned again and she saw him open his eyes.  She told him to stay still and to try to be quiet.  He opened his eyes and looked over at her with confusion and he tried to sit up.  Julie shook her head and told to him to stay down.  That he needed to regain some strength.  Nodding slightly he lay back down again but didn’t take his eyes off her.  She glanced again towards Caleb and was relieved to see that he was still preoccupied.  She nodded at Nick and then she sat back in the chair and tried to figure out again how she was going to get out of here.  She kept going over everything in her head and she couldn’t see any way out and she signed in frustration but then she heard it.  Someone was singing just outside the door and it got louder and louder, loud enough to draw Caleb’s attention as well as Julie’s.  She knew that voice, it was her mum’s.  Caleb looked over at Julie briefly before he left the room.  Julie wanted to get out even more now, she wanted to see her mum but her bindings were still too.  Even though her mum had gotten Caleb to leave, it wouldn’t be of any use if she couldn’t get out of here.  She was just about to ask Nick if he could come over and loosen her bindings when she saw Luke walk through the door to the office.  She called out in joy as the other two boys joined him in the room.</p><p>“How?  Caleb said that no one would be able to get in.  How is this possible?”</p><p>Luke walked over to her and started to untie her hands telling her that they had a little bit of help.  She watched as Alex and Reggie went over to Nick to check on him.  They obviously couldn’t actually help him but they could at least let her know how he was really doing.  As they got closer to him though he looked at them and asked them in a whisper how they were even here.  He thought that Julie had told him that they lived in Sweden.  Alex and Reggie looked at each other before looking over at Julie.  She looked back at them with a shocked expression on her face.  She wasn’t sure how Nick was able to see the boys but guessed it had something to do with his possession from Caleb.  Maybe it gave him the ability to see them.  She told him that they were here to help them and that they were friends.  Nick nodded and tried to stand up.  Meanwhile, Luke was pulling at the bindings that had her trapped to the chair.  When he released her he grabbed her hands and pulled her up without even thinking and both of them were surprised when they were able to hold on to each other again.  So clearly what had happened the previous night wasn’t a one off thing.  Luke smiled as he looked down at Julie and then he cupped her cheek.</p><p>“I’m glad we found you.  You helped us.  You told us about Caleb having you and you mentioned music and we worked it out from there.”</p><p>“What are you talking about Luke?  I haven’t seen you since last night.”</p><p>“I heard you Julie.  When you spoke to me earlier today.  Your voice was in my mind.  And I liked what you had to say.”</p><p>“Uh guys, we really don’t have time for this.  Let’s get out of here before Caleb comes back.  Rose can only distract him for so long.”</p><p>Julie looked at them one at a time with a shocked expression.  How did the boys know that her mother was here?  She wondered if the night could get any stranger.  And then she got her answer when her mother appeared in front of her and Julie’s leg gave out.  Luckily Luke was still standing beside her and he stopped her from hitting the floor.  She could barely see her mum through the tears in her eyes.  Seeing the boys was one thing but seeing her mum was something else entirely. </p><p>“Hi baby.  We have to go.  Can you walk?  I think your friend may need your help.”</p><p>Julie nodded her head and went over to help Nick stand up, then walked over to the door without taking her eyes off her mum.  She knew that she had to soak it all in because without knowing how, she knew that her mum wouldn’t be able to stay, unlike the boys.  The six of them walked out of Caleb’s office but they didn’t get very far before Caleb appeared in front of them, stopping their escape, telling them that there was nowhere for them to go.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry it has taken a little time to get this chapter up.  I did struggle with it and I hope that you enjoy it.  Please let me know what you think.  To everyone who is still with me and has sent kudos, thank you.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They all stood there, staring at Caleb.  Julie started to get worried again.  She knew what he was capable of and it scared her.  She stayed at the back of the group with Nick, who looked more scared than she did and she could certainly understand why.  Whilst she had only had to deal with him in this world, Nick had been possessed, as strange as that sounded, and it looked like he remembered some of it, if not all of it.  And that made her sad that her friend had been dragged into this because of her.  She tightened her arm that was around his waist and he looked over at her.  He smiled a little and then turned back to watch Caleb as he stood casually in front of them all.</p><p>“And where do you think you are going?  I haven’t finished my discussion with Julie and now that the boys have arrived, I think that they can help clear things up.  So, let’s say that we all go back into my office and finish things.”</p><p>Rose stepped away from the group and came to stand directly in front of Caleb making him stand up a little taller but he kept that smug look on his face.</p><p>“I don’t think so Caleb, you have no right to do any of this.  And you know it.”</p><p>“Oh Rose, you have no idea what I can do.”</p><p>“Then I will stop you.”</p><p>“You don’t have to power to do that my little rose petal.” Caleb said sarcastically.  “You haven’t been a ghost long enough to have garnered enough power to pose a threat to me.  I’ve been dead even longer than you were alive, I have all the power here and NOTHING you can do scares me.”</p><p>Rose was quiet for a moment, turning her head to look at her daughter and her friends before facing Caleb again.</p><p>“Maybe not, but I’m not the only one who will fight you.  And those boys DO scare you.  I don’t know why but I know that they do.”</p><p>Rose looked at him and she saw the slightest flicker in his eyes and she knew that she was right.  There was something about these boys that scared him and she had to figure out what it was otherwise her daughter would never be safe and she couldn’t move on until she knew that Julie was out of danger, at least from Caleb.  She had watched him for the last few months, watching as he tried to coerce the boys to join his club and now she had to make it stop.  She had spoken to others about Caleb before she had made the decision to step in. </p><p>“Caleb, what happened to you?  I’ve been told that you weren’t always like this.  Joseph took you in when you died and he helped you navigate this world.  He treated you like a son.  Is this what he would want you to do?”</p><p>“You have no idea what would have made Joseph happy.  And you have NO IDEA what Joseph was actually like.  By the time I found out what he was really like and what he was doing to me, it was too late.  My soul was all but gone and the only way, THE ONLY WAY, for me to get it back was to take from others.”</p><p>Rose just looked at him and she knew that all of the kids had heard him as well.  She told Caleb that he didn’t need to keep doing this, that he had the power to stop at any time.  Caleb just looked at her with a sinister smile before he glanced at the kids and told her that no one told him what to do and he wouldn’t let those kids ruin what he had built.  He had earned it and he wasn’t going to let it go.  Rose knew that he wouldn’t be talked down but she had to give it a try.</p><p>“Caleb, you have an amazing set up here.  I know that you renamed the club when you took over from Joseph.  You made it yours.  Please, stop now.  You have all the power here.  You can surely let these boys and my daughter get on with their own life and paths.”</p><p>Caleb looked down at her and shook his head. </p><p>“No, I can’t take the risk.  Those boys have had 25 years to gather their power.  They may not know how to use it now but they will and then they will come for me, just as I did with Joseph and I WILL NOT LET THAT HAPPEN.  And if your daughter is the key to stopping them then I will do whatever I have to do.”</p><p>“What the hell are you talking about man?  We’ve already told you that we don’t want to be part of you club.  Why can’t you believe us?”</p><p>“Because Lucas, I know that you won’t be happy spending the rest of your afterlife in that damn garage and you will want to take over what I have made here.”</p><p>The three boys looked at each other and Reggie raised his eyebrows, shaking his head as Alex shrugged his shoulders.  Luke gave a frustrated sigh.  He looked over at Caleb and told him again that they had no interest whatsoever in the club or anything that he had.  Luke looked at Julie and his smile softened and he knew that he would be happy to be wherever Julie was and he just had to convince Caleb without letting on how truly important Julie was to him.  </p><p>“Caleb, we won’t interfere with what you have going here. “</p><p>“I won’t take that risk.  You either join my band by your own choice or I will find a way to make you.  And just to let you know, my patience is running out.  You need to make up your mind right now or I will keep Julie and her little friend here forever.”</p><p>Luke lunged at Caleb then and it was only because Reggie and Alex held him back that he didn’t make contact with his smug face.  Rose stood between the boys and Caleb and told them all to back off.  The boys looked over at her and after a brief moment, Luke took a step back, glaring at Caleb.  He told him in no uncertain terms that he would never let him keep Julie, that he would fight him to get her safe.  Caleb smiled indulgently at Luke before stepping around Rose and walking towards Julie as if he didn’t have a care in the world.  Luke could feel his anger rising and he pulled his arms out of the grip of his friends hands and turned to fully face Julie.  </p><p>Caleb flicked his gaze at Luke for a moment, gauging what the younger man would do but he didn’t slow down as he reached for Julie’s arm.  Julie instinctively took a step back and tripped over a plant that was just behind her and when she started to fall Luke lost him temper.  All he knew was that Julie was going to get hurt and it was Caleb’s fault.  He tried to reach Julie but she hit the ground before he could get to her.  Luke turned back to Caleb and let out a low growl of rage and went to push the older ghost away but before he could even lay hands on him, a burst of light erupted from his hands and sent Caleb flying backwards down the hallway.  Suddenly everything stopped as they all looked at Luke.  He was looking down at his hands, not sure what the hell just happened.  Looking at his friends, he could see their shock written all over their faces.  He looked down the hallway and he could see how angry he was.  </p><p>Turning back to the others he told them all to run and they didn’t wait for him to say it again.  They all took off towards the main staircase and down to the front door.  Julie kept her arm around Nick but he seemed to have found his second wind or maybe it was adrenaline because he didn’t slow down at all.<br/>When they reached the front door, they all came to a sudden stop.  With everything that had gone on, everyone had forgotten that the doors were boarded up.  Luke looked behind him and saw that Caleb was fast approaching and he looked extremely mad.  Turning back to the door, Luke clenched his hands and concentrated before lifting his hands again and throwing them at the door.  The next thing he knew, wood was splintering and flying around them.  He shook out his hands, not knowing how he was able to do it but just glad that he could.  </p><p>“Let’s go.”</p><p>They all ran out and they didn’t stop until they were several blocks away from the hotel.  Both Julie and Nick doubled over when they stopped running and tried to catch their breath.  When Julie was able to breathe properly, she stood up and walked over to her mum.  </p><p>“Mum.”</p><p>“Hey baby, how have you been?” she said softly as she raised her hand to her daughter’s cheek before she realized that she couldn’t actually touch her.  “I’ve missed you.”</p><p>Julie’s eyes filled up with tears as she looked at her mum and took her in.  “I have missed you so much; I talk to you every day.  I found the song that you left for me.  It helped me so much mum.  I….I….”</p><p>“It’s ok baby.  I understand.  I’ve been watching you and I saw you sing it.  It was beautiful baby.  I’m so proud of you.”</p><p>Julie nodded her head and she felt so sad that she couldn’t give her mum a hug but she was just happy to be seeing her again.</p><p>“Dude, how did you do that?”</p><p>Luke turned away from watching Julie and her mother to face his friends.  He just shook his head and looked down at his hands.  He told them that he had no idea how he had done any of it.  He had just wanted to keep Julie and as for the door, he had just wanted everyone to get out safely.  Reggie asked him if he thought that all of them had similar powers.  Luke shrugged his shoulders and told him that he just didn’t know and he didn’t know if he’d be able to do it again.  Alex clapped him on the shoulder telling him that they all owed him for keeping them safe tonight.</p><p>“But we really should get out of here and get Julie home.”</p><p>“I’ll poof home and let them know, see you soon.”</p><p>With that, Reggie disappeared just as Julie walked over to them.</p><p>“Where did Reggie go?”</p><p>“He went to tell Flynn and Carlos that you are alright.”</p><p>Julie just looked at Alex, dumbstruck.  It took her a moment to gather her thoughts.</p><p>“Wait, what? They can see him?  How?”</p><p>“They can see us all.  We don’t know how.  Just add it to the list of weird things that have happened today and yet another thing that we don’t know how.  But for now, let’s get home.  Your family are freaking out.”</p><p>Julie nodded her head and put her arm around Nick again as they started to walk.  Once Julie got her bearings, she realized where they were and directed everyone to the nearest bus stop. Ten minutes later they were sitting silently at the back of the bus as they made their way home.  Nick still held on to Julie’s hand, almost as if he couldn’t bear to let her go.  She didn’t really notice as she was too lost in everything that had happened to her.  Luke however did notice.  It caused a twinge in his heart.  He had been right this morning.  Despite what Julie had said, well thought, whilst she had been held captive by Caleb, she clearly had feelings for Nick and he was a better choice for her as he was still alive and he would be able to do so much more with her than he could.  When they reached the house, Luke separated from the group and headed directly to the garage.  Alex watched his friend but when he asked Luke if he wanted any company, Luke shook his head and Alex walked into the house with the rest of the group.  Not only did he not want to be around Nick and Julie, he wanted to think about what had happened tonight. </p><p>Caleb walked up and down the hallway, trying to not destroy anything that was in his way.  He had known that the boys were powerful, he just didn’t know how powerful.  They hadn’t been dead as long as him but their power, especially Luke’s, was so much more than his.  He had felt them as soon as they had arrived back on earth and he had manipulated events so that Willie brought them to his club. Caleb had to assume that the other two boys would be just as powerful as Luke once they figured out how to access it.  He concluded that their powers had grown whilst they had been in the void.  Twenty-five years without using their power must have made it stronger.  He had to get it from them before they used it to overpower him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you again for sticking with me on this story.  I hope that it is worth your time.<br/>If I have gotten any geographical information wrong please forgive me as I live in Australia and research only goes so far.<br/>I hope you enjoy and drop me a comment if you'd like.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Julie stopped at the door before she opened it.  She asked Nick if he was ok and when he nodded his head she proceeded to enter the house.  As soon as she stepped through the conversation around the room stopped and then she was engulfed in a hug by not only her dad, but Carlos and Flynn as well.  They all started talking at once, asking her where she had been all day and most of the night.  Julie couldn’t answer even though she had worked out a cover story because none of her family would give her a chance to speak.  She took a step backwards and bumped into Alex, which was strange in itself.  She quietly apologized and then turned back to her family.</p><p>“If you would all shut up I can explain what happened.”</p><p>All eyes turned to her, human and ghost alike.  Her friends had no idea what she was going to say but she silently pleaded with Nick to go along with what she had to say, When she saw him nod his head she turned back to the others and started her explanation.  She told them that after they had gone for coffee, she and Nick decided to go for a walk but she had left the coffee shop without her bag and it wasn’t until much later that she realized and by that time they had been lost.</p><p>Ray asked her how she could get lost; she had lived here her entire life.  She quickly told him that they had gone up to Griffith Park and had taken a wrong turn on one of the trails and got themselves turned around and then they had wandered for ages before they found the right way out again.  And it was during that time that she realized she had left her purse, which had her phone in it, at the restaurant.  Ray asked why they hadn’t used Nick’s phone.  Thinking quickly, she said that his phone had died and as she looked at Nick, she saw him put his hand into his pocket, hopefully to turn his phone off.  Smiling at him, she turned back to her father.  Ray continued to watch her intently, looking to see if she was lying and Julie just looked back, trying not to look like a liar but it seemed to work because Ray smiled at her and opened his arms.  She ran into them and he gave her a hug, whispering into her ear that he was so very glad that she was home safe and sound.  She hugged him back and told him that she was sorry to have worried him.  When they stepped apart, she said that she was just going to go to the studio and relax if that was alright with him.  He nodded his head and Julie grabbed Nick’s hand and left the room with Flynn and Carlos following them.</p><p>Alex and Reggie poofed into the studio to let Luke know that everyone was coming.  Luke nodded but didn’t move from his seat on the couch.  He had to decide if he should stay here now that he knew that Nick was the one that Julie belonged with.  But he told himself that he didn’t have to make that decision right now, hell he wouldn’t make any decision until he knew that Caleb was no longer a threat to Julie.  Just then the door opened and the five of them entered the room.  His eyes automatically went to Julie, he looked her over making sure that she was alright which was silly, she had only been out of his sight for twenty minutes and she had been with her family the whole time.  Thinking of her family, his gaze move to Rose and even for a ghost, she looked very pale.  Slowly he stood up and walked over to her.  She had helped them earlier and he wanted to do whatever he could to help her.</p><p>“Rose, are you alright?”</p><p>She smiled at him and told him that she was fine.  He said that he knew that she wasn’t.</p><p>“Being around Ray and Carlos hurt you didn’t it?”</p><p>She looked at him with surprise and asked him how he had figured it out.  He told her that he understood what it was like being with family and them not being able to see you.  He had been around his own family so much since he had returned and he knew that it broke his heart every time.  </p><p>“You’re pretty smart for someone so young.  And yes, you’re right.  I’ve watched over my whole family for nearly a year but actually being in the same room as my boys and them looking right through me hurt much more than I expected.  My focus was so much on Julie that I pushed everything else to the side but I can see how hard it was for everyone.  The way Ray looked when she walked in, the fear that had been on his face and in his eyes just vanished the moment he’d seen her.  How often in this past year has he felt like that?  I can’t help them Luke, I just have to stand aside and let them deal with it themselves and that is so very hard to do.  I think that is why I needed to help Julie and you boys tonight.”</p><p>Luke told her that without her help, they would not have been able to save Julie and Nick but Rose quickly rebuffed that notion and told him that he would have worked out his powers in time and they would have succeeded but it felt good that she was able to help.  </p><p>Julie watched Luke and her mother talking for a moment before she turned her attention to Nick.  She asked him if he was okay, if he was handling everything that had happened to him.  He looked at her for a moment before he spoke.</p><p>“I don’t even know if I can even work out what the hell happened to me today.  First I had someone else in my body and man does that sound weird.  Then we were held captive, you were tied to a chair and then you started talking to your band mates who you told me lived in Sweden.  I don’t know what the hell is going on and I think that I’m going to need therapy for the rest of my life.”</p><p>Julie decided that after everything Nick had been through today he deserved the truth about the boys so she sat down next to him and told him everything from the moment that the boys first appeared in the studio to right now.  He just looked at her like she had lost her mind and she knew that the only way to prove it was to call the boys over to them.  She noticed that Luke didn’t come over.  He looked at them for a minute but stayed with her mum.  She was hurt and she didn’t know why but when Alex and Reggie stood before them she explain how she had told Nick everything and she asked them if they could help her prove that it was all true.  Reggie quickly poofed in and out and Nick’s eyes widened.  Alex then offered for Nick to wave his hand through his body.  Nick looked at him as if he was crazy but on prompting from Julie he did it and then he quickly pulled his hand back.  </p><p>“They’re ghosts.”</p><p>The three of them nodded their heads and Julie quickly explained that he must be able to see them now because of his possession by Caleb.  She then looked over at her best friend and her brother.</p><p>“But as for you two, how can you see the boys?  When did it start happening?”</p><p>“Just today, when dad told me that you were missing, I came out here to tell them even though I knew that I couldn’t see them.  But then I could, and Flynn did too when she came over this afternoon.”</p><p>“Yeah, they scared the crap out of me when the popped up in front of me.  It’s one thing to know that they are in the room and to see them when you are playing together but to see them when you aren’t here is just plain weird.”</p><p>Julie asked the boys if they had worked out why this was happening.  Neither of them could give her an answer but it was Luke, who had walked over just as she was asking the question, who had an answer.  He wondered if it could have had anything to do with what happened to the four of them last night.  Julie looked at him in surprise.  After everything that had happened today she had forgotten all about last night.  She had been able to touch the boys and even today it had continued to happen and now, people who had known about them being ghosts were able to see them. </p><p>“Luke, I think you’re right.  It has to have something to do with last night.  I just don’t know how.  Or why.”</p><p>“Neither do I.  But that’s only one of the weird things that have happened in the last 24 hours.  What you did to get us out of Caleb’s club was amazing.  Clearly Caleb was right, you are very powerful but we have to figure out how to stop him once and for all.”</p><p>Everyone nodded their heads and they sat in some sort on convoluted circle as they discussed everything that they knew which admittedly wasn’t much.  Julie asked Reggie and Alex if they could do what Luke had done and they both told her that they didn’t even know what he had done.  When Alex asked Luke to do it again, he told them that he didn’t know if he could.  She encouraged him to give it a try.  Standing up, he then walked over to the other side of the room and faced the open door, focusing on the rocks in the garden.  Picking out one specific rock, he closed his eyes for a second to try and centre himself and then he raised his hand like he did at the club and flicked it at the rock.  Nothing happened.  Luke tried again and still nothing happened.  Growling in frustration, he turned back to the group.</p><p>“I can’t do it.  I tried.”</p><p>“Do or do not, there is no try.”</p><p>Everyone looked at Reggie and he shrugged his shoulders. </p><p>“What?  It’s relevant, because it looks like he’s trying to use the force.”</p><p>“Like Luke Skywalker.”</p><p>“Exactly little dude.  See, he gets it.”</p><p>Julie just shook her head and laughed a little whilst she looked at Luke.  He smiled back at her but turned his back on her quicker than she would have liked.  She didn’t understand why he had gone cold all of a sudden.  She had thought that they had a connection but obviously she had been wrong and it hurt her because she didn’t know why. <br/>Flynn looked at her friend and then at Luke.  She could see that they were both hurting and she wanted to help them.  She watched them for a moment longer before walking over to Luke.  Now that she could see him she thought it was time for her to tell him that he was acting like an idiot.  When she reached him, she stood directly in front of him, almost nose to nose.</p><p>“What is going on with you?”</p><p>Luke was taken aback by her, not sure where she was going with her questions so he thought it best to stay quiet so he shrugged his shoulders.  That didn’t divert her, and she asked him again before saying that she had seen how he and Julie had looked at each other whenever they had sung together and she could see now that his feelings were still there.  Luke looked at her for a moment before he told her that she must be seeing things.  Julie was a friend, someone who had helped them find their music again just as they had done for her.  Flynn knew that he was lying but she didn’t know if he was just lying to her or to himself as well.  And she told him as much but he just told her to mind her own business and turned away from her.  She watched him walk away and went to sit beside her friend.  When she sat down, she picked up Julie’s hand and gave it a squeeze before asking her if she was ok.  Julie tried to smile back and tell her that she was fine but Flynn wasn’t taking her at her word.  </p><p>“Don’t give up on him.  He likes you too.  I can see it every time he looks at you.”</p><p>Julie was about to answer when Nick asked her a question and she turned to talk to him and it was at that moment that Flynn looked over at Luke and she could see the jealousy in eyes and she knew right then that he thought that Julie was into Nick even though she had moved on.  He clearly had some twisted sense of honour and she was going to have to set him right.  She once again walked over to him and went to hit him on his shoulder but she forgot that he was a ghost and her hand went straight through him.  He looked at her with shock before asking her what the hell was going on.</p><p>“You are an idiot and I really wanted to hit you.  You like Julie but it seems like you are avoiding her because you think that she likes Nick and you couldn’t be more wrong.  They’ve been through something traumatic today and they are friends first and foremost.  You being an idiot is hurting you both.”</p><p>“She deserves someone living, someone who can do things with her.  Someone who can be seen with her.  Not someone that only a select few can see.  I won’t do that to her.”</p><p>“Oh my god, even as ghosts, boys are so stupid. She doesn’t like Nick that way.  Well, not anymore.  Not since you came into her life and turned it upside down.  Don’t be a coward Luke, go to Julie and tell her how you feel.  Everything else you can work out together.”</p><p>Luke hesitated for a moment and it was a moment too long for Flynn and she gave him a look of determination so fierce that Luke took a couple of steps away from her before he turned and walked over to the couch where Julie was sitting with Nick and Carlos.  When he reached her, he asked if he could talk to her privately.  Julie looked at him and then stood up and followed him outside.  They walked over to the garden wall. Luke reached out and took Julie’s hand in his, still amazed that he could now touch her.  He looked at their joined hands and smiled, running his thumb up and down finger, feeling the tactile response and the flutter in his heart that that touch elicited in him.  Without even thinking, he tugged on Julie’s hand and pulled her close to him, close enough that he could wrap her in a hug.  His heat kicked into overtime when she rested her head on his shoulder and he placed a quick kiss on the top of her head.</p><p>“I was so scared today when I knew that Caleb had you.  I couldn’t bear for you to be harmed.  You mean the world to me Julie.  Without you, my life, well my afterlife, would mean nothing.  I need you in my life.”</p><p>Julie lifted her head and he could see tears in her eyes and that panicked him.  He hated to see her crying and he told her as much.  She smiled at him and said that they were happy tears and that she felt the same way.  That she needed him in her life and that they would work out everything together.  They would figure out how to use his powers, help Alex and Reggie find and use theirs and stop Caleb once and for all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter Six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you again for all of the kudos that you have given me, it makes my happy to know that you are enjoying my story.  The next chapter may take a little longer to post as I am now back at work and with Christmas fast approaching I may not have as much time as I like to write.</p><p>If you enjoy this chapter please let me know.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alex stood in the doorway and watched his friends.  He smiled when they hugged before he turned away to give them some privacy. </p><p>“Well that’s cute but it took him long enough.”</p><p>“Hmmmm.  Come on Reggie, let’s give them some time.” </p><p>When they sat on the couch, Flynn walked over to stand in front of them.  She looked at both of them and they looked at her when suddenly she jumped between them to sit on the couch but Alex wasn’t quick enough and Flynn landed in his lap, well she landed where his lap was.  Jumping up quickly, he moved to sit beside her.  She smiled serenely at him and then turned to Reggie.</p><p>“So, what is going on with your boy?  And what does it have to do with my girl?”</p><p>Reggie looked at her and then around her at Alex pleading silently with his friend to help him out.  Alex shook his head, telling his friend that he could deal with it himself and then promptly poofed away.  Reggie looked back at Flynn who was watching him with a look of expectation and Reggie blurted out that Luke liked Julie and that he had been completely lost when she had gone missing today.  Flynn smiled and sat back on the couch nodding her head.  She still thought that this budding relationship between Julie and Luke was wrong, but she was glad that it wasn’t all on Julie’s side.  And she had to admit that the boys were very cute.  Now that she could see them and talk to them she started to grill Reggie about their life and everything.  </p><p>“So, did you guys have girlfriends when you died?  Did Alex?  Cause he is kinda cute.” </p><p>Reggie looked crestfallen when she asked that last question.  Of course she would ask about Alex.  Everyone always asked about Alex and Luke, never him and even as a ghost, he seemed to be missing out on the love.  His sister, who had been 3 years younger than him had had a boyfriend before he had had a girlfriend and even though he never let on, it still hurt.  Now, Luke had something going on with Julie and Alex had Willie.  It just wasn’t fair.  He looked at Flynn, who was trying to act all indifferent about what his answer would be and he just couldn’t hold his resentment in any longer.  He blurted out that Alex was gay and she was out of luck.  He immediately felt terrible when he saw her hurt and stunned look.  He apologized straight away.</p><p>“Whoa dude, I’m guessing that this is a sore point for you.”</p><p>“Sorry Flynn, I didn’t mean to be hurtful.”</p><p>“It’s ok.  I guess I can have a gay ghost friend, which would be cool.  And you’re pretty cool too Reggie.  I’m sorry if I offended you.”</p><p>Reggie smiled at her and the two of them started to talk.  Flynn was fascinated by the 90’s and Reggie, who loved to talk, was happy to answer all of her questions.  Every now and then Flynn would look over at the door, keeping an eye on whether Julie and Luke had come back inside but then Reggie would say something funny and he would draw her attention back to him.</p><p>Rose stood to the side and watched as the young ones interacted.  Ever since the boys had come into her daughter’s life, she had been watching but this was different.  She was back in her studio and it felt; well it was hard to describe how it felt.  She watched Luke holding her daughter and smiled.  It hurt her a little to know that this ‘relationship’ was going to be complicated but as long as Julie was happy and even if it didn’t work out she knew that a little heartbreak would only make her stronger.  It had for her and then she met Ray and she had known that everyone before him was just puppy love.  Their love had been epic and she had known from the moment that she had seen him that she would marry him and spend the rest of her life with him.  She only wished that they had had more time together.  Wiping the tears from her cheek she looked over at her son.  Watching him brought joy to her soul.  He was always so funny and she was glad that the last year hadn’t permanently damaged him.  He seemed to be exactly the same but she knew that he had his bad days as well.  They may not have had the music connection like she and Julie did but he was her little boy and they had done so much together and she hoped that she had shown his how to been a true man, just like his father was.</p><p>Thinking of Ray made her chest hurt and she knew that she had to see him before she left so she poofed into the house and found him on the couch, fast asleep in front of the TV.  Kneeling beside him, she watched him as he slept.  He had been so worried about Julie today and she hadn’t been able to comfort him.  It had torn her up seeing the look of anguish on his face but she had been able to help their daughter get home and she knew that that had helped.  Hearing a whisper around her, she nodded her head and poofed away, but only after placing a kiss on Ray’s forehead.  Landing in front of the garage doors, she took a second to take in the scene in front of her before she cleared her throat causing the kids to look up at her.</p><p>“Mum, hi.”  Julie said as she stepped back from Luke with a blush on her cheeks.  Rose smiled at them lovingly, reaching out a hand to caress her daughter’s cheek.  She told them that it was time for her to go and both of them responded immediately, asking if she could stay.  Julie just wanted some more time with her mum and Luke wanted to ask Rose about his powers and Caleb.  Rose looked up pleadingly and smiled, telling the kids that she had been granted just a little more time but they would have to make the most of it.  Nodding their understanding, the three of them walked into the garage, telling everyone that they all had to talk as Rose had to leave soon.  Of course that made Carlos sit up straighter.</p><p>“Mum’s here?”</p><p>Flynn turned surprised eyes to Julie as Reggie got up and walked over to Carlos.  He told him that his mum had helped them all escape from Caleb and that she wanted so much to be able to give him a huge hug right now but that she wasn’t able to touch, just like they couldn’t touch him.  Carlos nodded and with tears in his eyes asked why he couldn’t see her.  Reggie was at a loss because none of them knew why these two could even see them.  </p><p>Julie took over as she sat next to her brother giving her explanation to him.  She assumed that because they had known about the boys and with what had happened the previous night, she assumed that it had had some kind of effect on everyone who knew about the boys being ghosts.  He nodded his head slowly, taking in everything she had said.  She quietly spoke to him for a few more minutes, relaying words from their mother and soon the three of them were in tears and Carlos and Julie were hugging, in turn making everyone else in the room cry.  When they separated the three Molina’s all nodded and Luke noticed that they all had the same tilt in their head and he smiled as he wiped away his tears.  Sitting up straighter, Julie and Carlos sat side by side as they listened to Luke ask Rose what she knew about his power.  Rose explained to them all that she really didn’t know too much.  She had been told that all three boys would be powerful because they had spent so many years in the void, not using their powers.  When she had sent them to Julie she hadn’t known that it would trigger this situation with Caleb.  It was only later that she had been told about his thirst for power and how that had put everyone in danger. </p><p>“But why can Luke use his and we, if we have a power, can’t?”</p><p>“I don’t know Reggie.  It may have to do with Luke connecting with his parents and finishing that bit of business.  I know that he had regrets and he was able to show his parents that he did love them and that he was happy.  Julie helped him to do that.”</p><p>Luke smiled over at Julie, remembering the day when she had given his song to his parents and he had to admit, amongst all of the grief he had felt he had also felt lighter and stronger.  He then looked over at Rose and told her about how he had felt that day and she said that it was a good sign that maybe she was right.  Rose looked over at Alex and Reggie and asked them about their families.  Neither boy knew where their families were as their houses were gone. </p><p>“We can help you find them.”  Carlos said to which both Flynn and Julie nodded their heads.  Nick just looked at them all, feeling a little lost with everything that had been going on.  He had to come terms with Julie’s band actually being ghosts and then the whole possession thing and now this.  He wanted to understand and help but he just didn’t know how.  When he said as much to Julie, she smiled at him and said that anything he did would help.  They had to track down Alex and Reggie’s families. </p><p>“But not tonight.  Everyone needs some sleep.  We can meet up tomorrow and start the search.  The sooner we defeat Caleb the better.  I don’t want anyone going through what Nick did today.  We can’t lose.”</p><p>Everyone agreed and when they all stood up, Flynn came to stand beside Julie, linking their arms together in solidarity.  She told her friend that she would stay the night and Julie squeezed her best friend’s arm.  She told Carlos that he should go inside and get ready for bed.</p><p>“I want to say good bye to mum.  Where is she?”</p><p>Julie pointed to where their mother stood and Carlos looked over at her before thanking her for everything she had done for him and telling her that he missed her every day and that he hoped that she was happy where she was.  Once again, everyone was crying and no one more so than Rose.  She walked over to her children and came to a stop in front of her son.  Reaching out her hand she made to cradle his cheek whilst telling him that he made her proud every day. </p><p>Julie relayed the sentiment to her brother through her tears and he smiled before nodding his head and he then turned and walked away.  Julie watched her mother as she watched Carlos leave and it brought fresh tears to her eyes, the sadness on her mother’s face was gut wrenching.  Once her son had left, Rose turned to look at her daughter.  </p><p>“Never doubt that you make me proud as well Julie.  I love you all so much and it is so hard not to be with you every day but knowing that you all have each other makes it a little easier.”  She held open her arms and Julie moved towards her and was surprised when she felt her mother’s arms around her.  Briefly stepping back the two women looked at each other and then embraced again.  It wasn’t long before Rose heard the voices again; telling her that her time was up and she would have to leave.  She told the kids that she had to go but she promised that she would watch over them all and she would do all that she could to make sure that they succeeded.  Julie stepped back and was instantly wrapped in another pair of arms as she watched her mother disappear.  Turning around, she wept into Luke’s shoulder as he cradled her and murmured soft words of support to her.  When her tears had dried, she looked over at Flynn who held out her hand.  Julie grasped it and the two girls walked out of the garage with Nick following them.  He told them that he was going to head home and tried to get some sleep but he would back in the morning to help them with the search.  Julie thanked him and said goodnight as she and Flynn headed into the house.  When they reached her room, all three boys were already in there.  Luke was reclining on the bed whilst Reggie was sitting on the pouf at the end of her bed and Alex was sitting near the window.  Letting out a frustrated sigh, Julie asked them why they were there.  </p><p>“We weren’t tired.”</p><p>Julie shook her head at them and said that even though they didn’t need to sleep, she did and they would have to leave.  The three of them had the audacity to look sad and asked that if they were quiet could they stay.</p><p>“No, that’s just creepy.  Tell me you haven’t done that to me before?”</p><p>When they looked awkwardly at each other, Julie threw a pillow at Alex and as it went through him, she told them all to leave.  An instant later they all poofed out of the room.  Flynn just laughed at Julie and proceeded to get ready for bed.  The girls talked for a few hours more before finally falling asleep.  Julie dreamed of her mother, of the time before her illness when they didn’t seem to have a care in the world and it brought her joy.  For a moment after she woke, Julie could have sworn that her mother was still in the room but she knew that even though she wasn’t, she would be looking over her for now and forever.</p><p>Caleb walked up and down his office.  He was so angry that they had gotten away from him.  He had been so close to getting some answers and then that women had appeared, and Luke had finally used his powers and they were greater than even Caleb had imagined.  Now he had to get them back and it had to be soon.  Even with all of the souls that he had taken, his power was getting low because he continued to push the boundaries of what he could do and it took a lot of his power just to keep everything going.  They hadn’t had many newcomers to the club of late and he worried that if he didn’t get control of the boys’ powers then he would disappear and he wasn’t willing for that to happen.  Not now, not ever.</p><p>Nick walked hesitantly up to Julie’s front door remembering the last time he did it, was it only yesterday, and he was taken over by that Caleb guy.  He certainly didn’t want to have to go through anything like that again.  This time when he knocked on the door, he scanned the area to make sure that he was alone.  Within minutes, the door opened and he saw Carlo standing there.  After being invited in, he followed Carlos to the kitchen where the girls were, eating breakfast.  Before he could say hello, Ray walked in and asked if he’d like something to eat.  He politely refused and sat next to Flynn as the girls and Carlos finished their breakfast.  Then the four of them headed out to the garage, grabbing both Julie and Carlos’ laptops.  They had a lot of research to do.  When they arrived, the boys were already there waiting for them and Luke walked over to Julie, quietly asking her how she was feeling today.  Taking a moment to just look at him, she told him that with him by her side, she would always be fine.  Luke leant down and placed a gentle kiss on her lips which made her blush and the rest of their friends to let out a collective ‘awww’ to which both Luke and Julie gave them dirty looks before smiling at each other.  <br/>“Enough guys, we have a lot of work to do.”  Luke said to the room in general thus making everyone head over to the couch.  Alex and Reggie sat on the floor whilst Julie, Flynn, Nick and Carlos sat in the seats.  Luke sat on the arm of the couch, next to Julie and draped his arm around her shoulders.  Julie settled into it and started typing on her laptop.</p><p>“Ok, who do we look up first?”</p><p>“Look up Reggie’s family.  He was closer to them at the end.  I’m sure that mine are fine.”</p><p>Julie looked over at Alex and felt her heart break.  He was so sad and everyone in the room could see it even though he was looking at the floor.  It was in the tone of his voice and the slump of his shoulders but she knew that nothing anyone said would help him at the moment.  Maybe finding his family would ease some of his pain but for now, they would do as he said and look for Reggie’s family.</p><p>“OK, so Reggie, what’s your last name and your date of birth?”</p><p>“Getting a little personal there aren’t ya Julie.”</p><p>Julie rolled her eyes and told him that she needed as much information as she could get so she could Google him.  He gave her a blank look and she just told him not to worry about it but that she really did need the information.  At the encouragement of his friends he told her that his last name was Jacobson and he was born on March 3rd 1978.  Julie typed in the information as well as sunset curve.  She immediately got hundreds of hits and she clicked on the first one.  It seemed to be an interview that someone had done on the 20th anniversary of their death.</p><p>“Do you know a Rebecca?”</p><p>“Becca?  Yeah, she’s my sister.  Why?  Did you find her?”</p><p>“I found an interview she did about 5 years ago and it lists her as living in Los Angeles.  Her last name is different though,” Julie looked at the screen to get the name again.  “It’s says her name is Rebecca Colder.”</p><p>“So she must have married Daniel.  I’m happy for her.”</p><p>With a new name to look up, they started their research in earnest.  Using not only Google but social media they manage to track down where Rebecca worked and discovered that she had a daughter around the same age as Julie.  </p><p>“Did you say her daughter’s name was Regina Colder?”</p><p>Julie looked over at Nick and nodded her head, asking him why he wanted to know.</p><p>“Because I know a Regina Colder, she goes by Reggie and she lives on my street.  She is a year younger than us.”  Nick said as he looked over at Reggie.  “And come to think of it, she does look a little bit like you.”</p><p>Reggie sat there with his mouth wide open, trying to take in that not only was Becca married but that she had a daughter who she seemed to have named after him.  He had to go and see them.  He had to be with his family.  He looked over at his friends and told them that they had to go and go now.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>